mintfandomcom-20200213-history
Drama Express
Total Drama: Drama Express is the second season of the Total Drama Roleplay. Overview The Drama Express features sixteen contestants; some new, some old, on a train called the Drama Express. They'll ride around the world, competing in challenges, and one contestant will be eliminated every week. This season also features special "Ride To" episodes, which is when there is an extended period of time between challenges. Eventually, the teams will be merged and it'll be every man and woman for themselves; in the end, only one contestant will remain and win it all. Join Andrew, Anjana, Daniel, Harry, Hollywood, Lucas, Megan, Melanie, Milly, Nabae, Richard, Ryuji, Soonchan, Tiffany and latecomers Celes and Hiyoko as they battle it out for the grand prize of $1,000,000! Watch as friendships develop, rivalries are formed, ill-advised romances are created, and betrayals come afoot! Stay tuned for the all the shocks, twists, turns and backstabbing...only on, The Drama Express! Characters Elimination Full Elimination Table Key WIN: Was on the winning team or won individual immunity. WIN:: Won for their team. IN: Had their name called at the Bonfire Ceremony. WIN/LOW: Received the final marshmallow at the Bonfire Ceremony but won the challenge. LOW: Received the final marshmallow(s) at the Bonfire Ceremony. LEFT/OUT: Voted out in this episode. FINALS: Made it to the finals of Drama Express. Gallery |-| Sinking Ships= Megan eliminated 1.png|Megan is eliminated. Megan eliminated 2.png|Hiyoko celebrates Megan's elimination. |-| Lies, Cries, and One Big Tie= File:Lies, Cries and One Big Tie elimination 1.png File:Lies, Cries and One Big Tie elimination 2.png File:Lies, Cries and One Big Tie elimination 3.png File:Lies, Cries and One Big Tie elimination 4.png File:Lies, Cries and One Big Tie elimination 5.png File:Lies, Cries and One Big Tie elimination 6.png File:Lies, Cries and One Big Tie elimination 7.png File:Lies, Cries and One Big Tie elimination 8.png File:Lies, Cries and One Big Tie elimination 9.png File:Lies, Cries and One Big Tie elimination 10.png File:Lies, Cries and One Big Tie elimination 11.png File:Lies, Cries and One Big Tie elimination 12.png File:Lies, Cries and One Big Tie elimination 13.png File:Lies, Cries and One Big Tie elimination 14.png File:Lies, Cries and One Big Tie elimination 15.png Breakdown 1.png|Celes begins to behave strangely... Breakdown 2.png|...as her descent into insanity begins. |-| Power Play= Power Play elimination 1.png Power Play elimination 2.png Power Play elimination 3.png Power Play elimination 4.png Power Play elimination 5.png Power Play elimination 6.png Power Play elimination 7.png Power Play elimination 8.png Power Play elimination 9.png Power Play elimination 10.png |-| Double Down & Take the Crown= File:Double Down & Take the Crown 1.png File:Double Down & Take the Crown 2.png File:Double Down & Take the Crown 3.png File:Double Down & Take the Crown 4.png File:Double Down & Take the Crown 5.png File:Double Down & Take the Crown 6.png File:Double Down & Take the Crown 7.png File:Double Down & Take the Crown 8.png File:Double Down & Take the Crown 9.png File:Double Down & Take the Crown 10.png |-| Final 3 in Hawaii= File:Final 3 in Hawaii 1.png File:Final 3 in Hawaii 2.png File:Final 3 in Hawaii 3.png File:Final 3 in Hawaii 4.png File:Final 3 in Hawaii 5.png File:Final 3 in Hawaii 6.png File:Final 3 in Hawaii 7.png File:Final 3 in Hawaii 8.png File:Final 3 in Hawaii 9.png File:Final 3 in Hawaii 10.png See also Category:Roleplays Category:Total Drama Roleplay